Alphard Alshua
"As Siam had idealized, I became stronger, made the past my own. I lived on revenge, a snake poised to strike that could rise up anywhere." Alphard to Canaan (The Seasonal Train) The series' most prominent villain, Alphard Alshua (アルファルド, Arufarudo) is an attractive young woman who is both the leader of a terrorist organization called Snake (蛇, Hebi?), which is responsible for both the Shinjuku and Shanghai terrorists attacks and Canaan's arch-enemy. She was known as Canaan, she has since thrown away the identity, adopted her current name, and eventually had Siam killed. History In the prequel series she's also the main antagonist. She claims to have saw Ethan the night when his parents were killed and before she could introduce herself a man stood in her way. She followed him all the way to Los Angeles and knocked him out with chloroform. She later confronted him in one final fight and left, but not without leaving her mark on him. At the end, she thinks over how she can use Ethan's blood and leaves with a smirk. Physical Appearance A woman with shoulder-length black hair that she occasionally wears up or down. She has grey eyes, olive skin and either has a cold emotionless look or a smirk. and wears a black tube top with a purple trench coat and black pants, brown boots and black fingerless gloves. She also has a tattoo of a snake on her left arm. Alphard_Alshua_(245).jpg|Alphard Alshua full view Alphard Alshua (39).jpg|Alphard Alshua without the long trench coat Personality She's rather coldhearted and cynical, but her heart yearns for Ethan and she'll take any step to win him over even by force. Abilities Firearm use- Alphard has much experience with guns and many other weapons she manages to get a hold of. Hand-to-hand Combat- Alphard has proven she's skilled in handling herself in a fight, even against Ethan, Sakura or Kakashi. Knifes: She keeps a number of knives with her to strike opponents. Stolen Weapons: During her encounters with Ethan, Alphard acquired a number of weaponry to be able to combat him, from shock gauntlets, smoke pellets, chloroform, knockout gas and even Apokolips tech. Genius Intellect: She's smarter than a normal human and is able to come up with dangerous and precise plans to help with her goal of winning over Ethan. Even understands Ethan real well due to doing a lot of research on him. She knows how and what makes her 'beloved' tick thus she knows him better than him or anyone else. Master of Guns: She has a very deadly aim and can use some of the most powerful of firearms. Battles Major battles * Alphard Alshua and SNAKE vs Ethan and Spider-Man * Alphard Alshua vs Karai * Alphard Alshua vs Sakura Haruno * Alphard Alshua vs Kakashi Hatake * Alphard Alshua vs Ethan Tidwell Appearance *Ethan: Chain of the Past (Debut) Trivia - Originally she went by the name Canaan, before she threw it away. -She is voiced by Lesley Pedersen who did Sugisaka from Clannad, Emily from Power Rangers Zeo/Power Rangers Turbo and many more. - She'll come back for Ethan later on, with new surprises along the way.Category:Female Category:Villainesses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters with above average intelligence Category:Characters proficient in martial arts Category:Characters with Emotion Control Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Marksmanship Category:Characters that are Escape Artist Category:Anime Villains Category:Canaan Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Grey Eyed Characters